I Love YouDo You Love Me?
by Yamada Haru
Summary: Tetsuna mencintai Akashi. Tapi Akashi mencintai orang lain yang sebenarnya tidak mencintainya [AkashixKurokoFem] [chapter 3 ready]
1. Chapter 1

**I Love You,Do You Love Me?**

 **Disclaimer : Tadatoshi Fujimaki.**

 **Chapter 1**

"Jadi apa kasus hari ini Akashi-kun?" Tanya seorang gadis berambut biru langit sebahu sembari mengamati berkas yang ada di atas meja kayu, tempat ia berada sekarang.

"Baru saja terjadi kebakaran di salah satu rumah bangsawan di Yokohama, kebakaran itu di curigai polisi ada maksud tertentu didalamnya dan mereka menyuruh kita menyelidiki." Ujar seorang pemuda berambut semerah api yang duduk bersebrangan dengan gadis biru tadi.

"Begitu ya...apa ada korban jiwa dalam kebakaran itu?" Tanya sang gadis bersurai biru tadi, bernama Kuroko Tetsuna.

Akashi Seijuro menggeleng, pria berambut semerah api itu langsung menjawab pertanyaan Tetsuna, "tidak ada..kebetulan orang rumah sedang pergi berlibur ke London saat kejadian itu."

Tetsuna manggut manggut mendengar jawaban Akashi, "apa kita langsung ke TKP saja?" Tanyanya lagi

"Hm kurasa itu ide bagus." Akashi bangkit berdiri, dan berjalan keluar dari kantor mereka.

Akashi mengambil kunci mobil dari saku celananya dan berjalan kearah mobil sport berwarna hitam yang terparkir di depan kantor mereka.

Akashi membuka pintu mobil untuk Tetsuna, sang dara masuk kedalam mobil dan Akashi menutup pintunya, lalu masuk ke mobil lewat pintu satu nya.

Akashi menyalakan mobil itu dan melajukannya menuju Yokohama.

Akashi Seijuro dan Kuroko Tetsuna adalah partner dalam memecahkan kasus. Mereka berdua adalah salah dua detektif dari agen kepolisian.

Tak perlu waktu lama untuk sampai ke lokasi kejadian, mereka turun dari mobil dan berjalan mendekati rumah itu.

Mereka memandang sekitar, garis polisi dimana-mana, rumah itu sudah berubah warna menjadi hitam karena kebakaran kemarin malam.

"Ayo masuk." Akashi dan Tetsuna melewati garis polisi, lalu masuk kedalam rumah milik bangsawan.

Bentuk rumah itu sudah sulit untuk di jelaskan. Bentuknya sudah berubah nyaris tak berbentuk, Tetsuna dengan hati-hati menaiki tangga yang sudah terlihat rapuh menuju lantai dua rumah.

"Hati-hati Tetsuna." Ujar Akashi yang memeriksa di lantai satu. Tetsuna mengangguk singkat.

Tetsuna berjalan perlahan takut-takut kalau lantainya jebol karena terbuat dari kayu. ia perlahan menyusuri lantai dua yang terdiri dari empat kamar. Tetsuna tidak tau kamar apa aja itu.

"Hiks." Sebuah suara terdengar memasuki indera pendengaran Tetsuna samar-samar.

"Hiks." Suara itu terdengar lagi, membuat Tetsuna penasaran dan mengedarkan padangannya ke segela arah.

"Hiks hiks." Tetsuna mengira ngira suaranya berasal dari arah timur tepatnya berdiri sekarang. Ia berjalan memasuki kamar yang berada di timur.

Kamar itu sudah tidak berpintu, Tetsuna masuk kedalamnya.

"Hiks." Suara itu terdengar lagi. Tetsuna mendengar suara tangis dari dalam lemari pakaian.

Tetsuna membuka pintu lemari itu, tapi ternyata pintu nya keras dan sulit untuk di buka.

"Susah sekali ukh." Ucapnya sembari menarik narik pintu lemari itu dengan kedua tangannya.

Nampaknya pintu itu keras kepala, tetap saja tidak bisa terbuka. Ia menghela napas dan memanggil Akashi

"Akashi-kun bisa kemari sebentar...aku kesulitan." Ucapnya setengah berteriak.

Akashi yang ada di lantai satu, sedang mengumpulkan bukti menoleh kelantai dua, "aku kesana..tunggu."

Akashi naik kelantai dua, "dimana kau Tetsuna?"

"Aku dsini Akashi-kun!"

Akashi masuk kedalam kamar dan mendapati Tetsuna sedang menarik menarik gagang pintu lemari.

Akashi mendekati Tetsuna, "biar aku yang membukanya."

Tetsuna melepaskan tangannya dari gagang pintu dan mundur beberapa langkah.

Akashi menarik pintu itu, tapi tidak terbuka juga. kebetulan sebuah kayu tergeletak di kamar. Kayu itu berbentuk panjang dan pipih tapi nampak kuat.

Ia mencongkel pintu itu dengan kayu tadi beberapa kali. **Brak!** Pintu yang keras langsung terbuka.

Akashi menatap kedalam dengan mata membulat, didalamnya terdapat seorang gadis yang kira kira seumuran dengan Tetsuna sedang meringkuk sambil terisak pelan. Rambut panjang berwarna hitam pekatnya makin menutupi wajahnya.

Akashi berjongkok dan menyentuh pundak gadis itu yang gemetaran dengan pelan.

"Hei.." panggil Akashi pelan, gadis itu masih tidak merespon ia masih mempertahankan posisinya.

"Jangan takut...kami kesini untuk menolongmu." Akashi berucap sekali lagi berharap gadis itu mau menunjukkan wajahnya.

Nampaknya harapan Akashi terkabul, gadis itu menaikan wajahnya dan menatap Akashi dengan wajah sembap sehabis menangis.

"..." Akashi hanya diam, begitu juga Tetsuna yang melihat gadis itu.

"Ka-kalian siapa?" Tanya dengan suara parau namun masih dapat di dengar.

Akashi tersenyum tipis, "kami detektif dari kepolisian..apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Gadis itu mengangguk, "ya aku baik baik saja."

"Siapa namamu?" Tanya Akashi lagi.

"Hikari, Hikari Yumezawa.." jawabnya

"Aku Akashi Seijuro dan dia Kuroko Tetsuna." Ucap Akashi dan menunjuk kearah Tetsuna yang tersenyum kearah Hikari.

"Akashi-kun bagaimana kalau dia kita bawa ke kantor dulu, siapa tau dia bisa memberi keterangan." Saran Tetsuna.

Akashi mengangguk, "saran yang bagus Tetsuna, baiklah ayo ikut kami ke kantor untuk sementara waktu kau akan tinggal disana dulu."

Hikari hanya mengangguk pelan menurut, lagipula ia juga tidak tau harus kemana lagi sekarang.

Tetsuna memapah Hikari perlahan menuju mobil dan membukakan pintu belakangnya dan membantunya masuk kedalam. Setelah itu Tetsuna masuk ke mobil, begitu juga dengan Akashi.

"Baiklah ayo kita kembali." Ucap Akashi dan memutar kunci mobil menjadi mode on dan menyalakannya.

Mobil mereka hanya butuh beberapa menit untuk kembali ke kantor Akashi dan Tetsuna. Hikari keluar dari mobil dan menatap bangunan bercat cokelat dengan dua tingkat di depannya Bertuliskan Akashi Office Dectetive.

Akashi mengeluarkan kunci dan membuka pintu kantornya, "masuklah.."

Hikari masuk diikuti oleh Tetsuna di belakangnya.

"Selamat datang di kantor dektetif ini..untuk sementara kau akan tinggal disini." Ucap Tetsuna tersenyum tipis.

Hikari mengangguk, "a-ah i-iya terima kasih."

"Tetsuna tunjukkan dimana dia akan tinggal untuk sementara waktu." Pinta Akashi.

Tetsuna mengangguk dan menatap Hikari, "baiklah ikuti aku.."

 **-skip-**

Sebulan sudah berlalu dengan cepat, Hikari sekarang membantu di kantor itu, ia menawarkan diri untuk sekedar membantu itung itung sebagai balas jasa.

"Akashi ini kopinya." Ucap Hikari dan menyodorkan _cappucino_ kepada Akashi yang sedang membaca berkas kasusu rumah bangsawan itu.

"Ah terima kasih.." Akashi melepas kacamatanya dan meminum kopinya perlahan.

"Kuroko-chan ingin minum sesuatu?" Tanya Hikari.

Tetsuna menggeleng, "ah tidak terima kasih."

Hikari mengangguk paham dan naik kelantai dua kantor.

Akashi meletakannya gelas kopinya, "Tetsuna kau suka bunga apa?"

Tetsuna tersentak dan menatap Akashi, "kenapa mendadak menayankan itu?"

Akashi tersenyum tipis, "jawab saja."

Tetsuna meletakkan telunjuknya di dagu, "hm aku suka bunga tulip dengan aneka macam warna."

"Benarkah? Selera yang bagus Tetsuna, baiklah aku mau keluar sebentar." Akashi berjalan kearah pintu keluar.

Tetsuna hanya tersenyum tipis, "ah bagiku biasa saja."

Akashi tak menjawab lagi, ia sudah keluar dari kantor. Suara mobil Akashi terdengar menjauhi kantor dektetif itu.

Tetsuna menangkup pipinya dengan kedua tangannya, wajahnya sedikit bersemu merah, "uhm ada apa ya..Akashi-kun menanyakan soal bunga yang kusuka?" Gumamnya.

Lalu ia cepat-cepat menggeleng, menghapus pikiran pikiran aneh yang mendadak merasuki otaknya.

Tetsuna menghela napas, "hah lebih baik melanjutkan kerja.."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Matahari sudah hampir terbenam, Tetsuna sudah merapikan meja kerjanya dan bersiap kembali rumah untuk beristirahat.

Ia melirik arloji yang ada ditangannya, jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 6 sore.

Ia menatap kearah pintu. Kemana Akashi-kun kenapa lama sekali perginya, batin Tetsuna.

Ia menaiki lantai dua kantor dan mengetuk kamar Hikari sekali. Sang pemilik kamar langsung membuka pintunya.

"Ya ada Kuroko-chan?" Tanya Hikari yang sudah berdiri di ambang pintu.

"Aku ingin pulang duluan, nanti jika Akashi-kun kembali, bilang saja aku sudah pulang jadi dia tidak perlu menungguku." Jelas Tetsuna.

Hikari mengangguk mantap, "uhm akan kusampaikan!"

Tetsuna melambaikan tangannya, "baiklah sampai bertemu besok."

Ia menuruni tangga, dan keluar dari kantor menuju rumahnya yang tak jauh dari sini.

.

.

.

.

.

Besok paginya, Tetsuna datang terlalu pagi, semalam dia tidak bisa tidur hanya karena di tanya soal bunga keusukaan oleh Akashi. Ia sudah memberi pesan dulu kepada Akashi untuk tidak usah menjemputnya.

Tetuna membuka pintu kantor dengan kunci miliknya. Karena masing masing punya kunci sendiri.

 **Klek.** Pintu sudah terbuka dan Tetsuna langsung masuk kedalamnya.

Ia menaruh tasnya di atas meja kerjanya dan duduk sejenak di kursi.

Tetsuna menyisir rambutnya dengan jari-jarinya sembari menatap kaca kecil berlist biru muda.

"Hmm~~" Hikari sedang bersenandung ria di kamarnya yang kebetulan terbuka.

Tetsuna yang penasaran langsung naik kelantai dua dan berdiri di depan kamar Hikari.

"Sedang apa Hikari-san?" Tanya Tetsuna.

Hikari yang sedang memunggungi Tetsuna langsung berbalik badan.

"Ah Kuroko-chan tumben sekali sudah datang! Lihat-lihat aku sedang menata bunga cantik ini agar mempercantik kantor ini. Bagaimana menurutmu?" Tanya Hikari.

Tetsuna menatap bunga dalam vas kaca itu, bunga-bunga tulip dengan beraneka macam warna yang segar dan enak sekali dipandang.

"Dari mana kau dapat bunga itu?" Tanya Tetsuna.

Hikari tersenyum lebar dengan rona merah tipis muncul di pipinya yang putih, "dari Akashi!"

Tetsuna tercekat, jadi ini maksudnya dia menyakan bunga kesukaanku eh?

Hikari mendekati Tetsuna yang sedang melamun, "Ano...Kuroko-chan? Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Tetsuna tersadar, "ah iie..aku tidak apa-apa."

"Bagaimana menurutmu Kuroko-chan..enakknya bunga cantik ini di letakkan dimana?"

"Kenapa tidak di kamarmu saja?" Tanya Tetsuna. Lebih baik aku tidak melihat bunga itu. Batinnya

"Akashi juga menyuruhku menaruhnya di kamarku...tapi aku tidak mau, masa cuma aku saja yang menikmati keindahan bunga ini." Jawabnya masih dengan wajah sumringah.

Tetsuna menunjukkan fake smile, "dimana saja boleh... ah aku mau turun dulu ya."

Ia cepat cepat menuruni tangga, dan keluar sebentar dari kantor untuk mencari udara segar. Rasanya jika terus berada didalam sana ia bisa kehabisan napas.

Tetsuna memilih untuk sekedar duduk di cafe yang ada di seberang kantor dengan segelas vanilla shake.

Ia memandang gelas vanilla shake berwarna putih itu yang tergeletak di atas meja. Tetsuna sadar kenapa mendadak Akashi bertanya dengan seperti itu. Padahal selama ini tidak pernah ada pertanyaan seperti itu.

"Hoi..." Tetsuna masih melamun sampai pundaknya di guncang guncang oleh orang lain.

Tetsuna menatap orang itu, "eh? Aomine-kun? Sedang apa disini?"

Aomine Daiki melepaskan topi polisinya dan mendudukan dirinya di kursi kosong sebelah Tetsuna.

"Kebetulan aku sedang ingin ke kantormu tapi karena aku melihatmu disini ya aku kesini saja." Ucap Aomine santai dan memanggil salah satu pelayan untuk menghampirnya.

Pelayan wanita itu buru-buru menghampiri Aomine, dan mengeluarkan pulpen dan notes kecil, "mau pesan apa?"

" _Expresso_ satu ya." Jawabnya.

Pelayan itu langsung mencatat pesanan Aomine, "baiklah tunggu sebentar." Dan ia undur diri dari hadapan Aomine.

Tetsuna hanya terdiam dan menyeruput _vanilla shake_ nya.

"Hei kau tidak tanya aku kenapa mau ke kantormu?" Ucap Aomine.

Tetsuna hanya menatap datar, "memang mau apa?"

Aomine mengeluarkan kertas dari saku bajunya, "aku sedang mencari orang ini...dia adalah buronan polisi akhir akhir ini tapi sulit sekali dicari."

Tetsuna menatap kertas berisi foto itu, mata birunya membulat sempurna, "i-ini..kenapa dia dicari?"

Aomine menatap serius kearah foto itu, "dia sudah terlibat banyak kasus kejahatan dan juga...kasus rumah bangsawan itu."

 **TBC**

 **HAII~~ bertemu lagi dengan cerita saya yang satu ini.**

 **Happy reading minna :***


	2. Chapter 2

**I Love You..Do You Love Me?**

 **Disclaimer : Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

 **Chapter 2**

Aomine mengeluarkan kertas dari saku bajunya, "aku sedang mencari orang ini...dia adalah buronan polisi akhir akhir ini tapi sulit sekali dicari."

Tetsuna menatap kertas berisi foto itu, mata birunya membulat sempurna, "i-ini..kenapa dia dicari?"

Aomine menatap serius kearah foto itu, "dia sudah terlibat banyak kasus kejahatan dan juga...kasus rumah bangsawan itu."

.

.

.

.

Tetsuna menatap foto itu dengan mata melebar dan tangannya sedikit bergetar saat mencoba mengangkat foto.

Aomine menatap Tetsuna dengan tatapan bingung, "hei kau kenapa?"

Tetsuna menatap lurus Aomine, "kejahatan apa yang sudah dia lakukan?"

Alis si kulit eksotis itu bertautan mencoba berpikir, "hm aku lupa..tapi yang pasti sudah sangat banyak dan juga dia bukan saja hanya buronan Jepang tetapi buronan internasional."

"Boleh kusimpan foto ini Aomine-kun?"

Aomine mengangguk, "yaah tentu saja."

Tetsuna menatap kearah luar dari kaca cafe, ia melihat mobil hitam sudah terparkir di depan kantor detektif. Tetsuna buru-buru beranjak dari duduknya dan malah membuat Aomine kaget.

"O-oi kau kenapa?"

"Aomine-kun aku harus kembali dulu ya." Tetsuna berlari hendak keluar dari cafe.

"Hoi minumanmu siapa yang bayar?" Kata Aomine dengan wajah panik.

Tetsuna berhenti sebentar, "ck masih saja nanya...tentu saja kau Aomine-kun jaa ne." Ia berlari lagi keluar dari cafe.

"Cih seenaknya saja main suruh orang bayar." Aomine berdecak kesal sembari mengeluarkan dompetnya.

.

.

Tetsuna meremat foto yang di genggamnya saat ini, foto yang menampakkan wajah wanita seumuran dengannya dan rambut hitam pekat. Sama persis dengan orang yang ada di kantornya sekarang, Hikari. Orang itulah yang ada di foto itu.

Tetsuna langsung membuka lebar lebar pintu kantor, dan masuk kedalam.

Akashi yang sedang membaca berkas langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah si surai biru muda itu, "hei kau kenapa Tetsuna?"

Tetsuna langsung mendekati Akashi dan menarik tangannya, "aku ingin bicara sebentar denganmu Akashi-kun, ikut aku."

Akashi yang semula duduk menjadi berdiri karena Tetsuna menarik tangannya," bicara saja disini..kenapa harus di luar?"

Tetsuna mendekatkan wajahnya kearah telinga Akashi, "ini penting Akashi-kun dan aku hanya ingin berbicara denganmu empat mata di luar."

Akashi hanya menghela napas, "hah baiklah-baiklah.."

Mereka berdua keluar dari kantor, dan memilih untuk duduk di taman yang tidak begitu jauh dari kantor.

"Jadi apa yang mau kau bicarakan?" Tanya Akashi langsung.

Tetsuna memperlihatkan foto yang sedari tadi di pegangnya, "kau tau ini siapa?"

Akashi mengangguk, "ya itu Hikari...lalu?"

"Aku mendapat foto ini dari Aomine-kun dan dia bilang padaku bahwa dia sedang mencari orang ini karena dia adalah buronan internasional." Jelas Tetsuna.

"Buronan apa maksudmu?" Tanya Akashi menatap Tetsuna dengan tanda tanya besar di dalam pikirannya.

"Dia sudah melakukan banyak kejahatan baik di Jepang maupun di negara lain Akashi-kun dan kasus rumah terbakar ini pun dia lah pelakunya." Jelas Tetsuna lagi dengan napas terengah engah efek lelah berlari tadi.

Akashi menatap wajah Tetsuna datar, "jangan membuat lelucon yang tidak-tidak Tetsuna."

Tetsuna terkejut mendengar ucapan Akashi, "a-apa maksudmu? Aku tidak sedang membuat lelucon, aku serius."

"Lalu kalau benar dia..aku ingin tau bagaimana orang itu melakukan kejahatannya?"

Tetsuna terdiam tak mampu menjawab pertanyaan Akashi. Ia memutuskan untuk menggeleng, "a-aku tidak tau..."

"Jangan main asal percaya dan menuduh orang sembarangan Tetsuna! Kita berkerja dengan profesional apa kau lupa itu!" Tanpa mereka sadari, beberapa orang menatap kearah si surai merah. Akashi merasa jengah dengan Tetsuna dan lebih memilih untuk meninggalkannya.

Akashi berjalan kembali ke kantor tanpa mempedulikan Tetsuna yang terkejut karena ia langsung membentaknya barusan.

Tetsuna masih terdiam di taman, baru kali ini aku di bentak sebegitu keras olehnya. Batin Tetsuna.

Ia merasa kesal, apa yang sudah di lakukan Hikari sampai membuat Akashi tidak percaya padanya.

.

.

.

.

Akashi kembali masuk kedalam kantor, dilihatnya Hikari sedang berdiri di depan meja kerjanya.

"Kau habis dari mana Akashi?" Tanya Hikari diringi dengan senyuman lembut.

Akashi mendudukkan dirinya di kursi kerjanya,"dari taman...Tetsuna entah kenapa dia malah berbicara yang aneh- aneh."

Hikari menatap Akashi lekat lekat, "memang apa yang dia bicarakan?"

Akashi menopang dagunya dengan tangan, "hm yah dia bilang kau ini penjahat...padahal menurutku jelas-jelas kau korbannya."

Hikari masih tersenyum, "ah begitu ya...ah Akashi terima kasih untuk bunga nya ya aku senang."

Akashi menatap Hikari dan membalas senyumannya, "sama-sama aku senang kalau kau menyukainya."

Mereka terdiam sejenak, lalu mendadak Akashi berdiri didepan Hikari. Ia menatap wanita itu tepat dimatanya. Lama-lama wajah Akashi makin lama mendekati wajah Hikari.

"Uhm A-Akashi.." Hikari memegangi pinggiran meja dengan kedua tangannya.

Sedikit lagi wajah Akashi dan wajah Hikari bersentuhan.

 **Krek.** Pintu kantor terbuka lebar, menampakkan sosok gadis bersurai biru muda yang berdiri di depan pintu.

"Waah maaf sepertinya aku menganggu acara kalian.. silahkan di lanjutkan ya." Tetsuna menutup pintu kantor lagi dengan sedikit kencang.

Akashi langsung menjauhkan wajahnya dari Hikari, "maaf..."

Hikari menggeleng, "tidak apa-apa Akashi."

Akashi kembali duduk di kursinya dan lebih memilih untuk membaca lagi berkas berkas yang ada di mejanya.

"Akashi.."

"Hm?" Gumam Akashi matanya masih menatap kearah berkas itu.

"Apa kau mencintaiku?" Tanya Hikari serius.

Akashi terdiam, matanya tidak lagi tertuju kearah tulisan tulisan yang berjejer rapi di kertas itu.

"Kalau ya memangnya kenapa?" Jawab Akashi, tapi matanya tak menatap Hikari.

Hikari mendekat kearah Akashi, ia memeluk leher sang dektetif merah itu dan berbisik di telinganya, "kalau begitu kita..sama."

Akashi menaruh berkasnya di atas meja, dan melirik Hikari yang masih bergelayutan di lehernya, "apa maksudmu?"

Hikari melepas pelukkannya, "yaah maksudku kau tau kan uhm aku juga mencintaimu.."

Mata merah dan orange Akashi membulat, antara senang bercampur sedikit malu, "benarkah?"

Hikari menghela napas, "haruskan kuulang lagi perkataanku barusan hm?"

Akashi terkekeh, lalu memeluk pinggang Hikari agar merapat kearahnya, "ya kurang jelas...aku ingin kau mengucapkannya setiap hari."

Hikari merengut kesal, ia mencubit pinggang Akashi, "uuuh aku tidak mau!"

Akashi tertawa, "aku hanya bercanda.."

.

.

.

.

Sementara itu Tetsuna berlari tanpa tau arah. beberapa kali hampir saja ia tertabrak mobil karena menyebrang tanpa melihat lampu penyebrangan terlebih dahulu.

Tanpa disadari, kakinya membawanya ke kantor polisi tempat Aomine berkerja.

Beberapa polisi yang sedang lewat didepan Tetsuna langsung menghampirinya, "hei Tetsuna sedang mencari Aomine?"

Tetsuna buru-buru mengangguk, "ah i-iya apa dia ada?"

Para polisi itu mengangguk, "ya dia ada didalam sedang istirahat. Masuk saja."

Tetsuna langsung berlari lagi kedalam, "terima kasih!"

Tetsuna langsung masuk ke salah satu ruangan yang ada di kantor itu, pintu nya terbuka cukup kencang. Membuat sang pemilik ruangan terlonjak kaget, "Oi! Kau nyari mati hah?!"

Baru dia berkata begitu, Aomine langsung terdiam, "eh Tetsu kukira siapa."

Tetsuna langsung mendekati Aomine dengan wajah sedikit pucat.

"O-Oi kau kenapa Tetsu?" Aomine memegangi pundak Tetsuna agar sahabatnya ini tidak pingsan.

"Akashi-kun.."

"Lebih baik kau duduk dulu." Aomine mengambilkan kursi untuk Tetsuna dan si surai baby blue langsung mendudukkan dirinya di kursi.

"Ini minum dulu." Aomine menyodorkan segelas air putih.

"Terima kasih." Ia langsung meminum air putih itu.

"Jadi...ceritakan apa yang terjadi sampai kau kelelahan begitu." Tanya Aomine sambil berkaca pinggang.

"Akashi-kun...tidak percaya padaku kalau Hikari adalah penjahat, dia malah membentakku lalu saat aku kembali ke kantor aku melihat Akashi-kun hampir berciuman dengan Hikari." Jelas Tetsuna, matanya sudah berkaca-kaca menahan air mata agar tidak mengair turun.

Aomine menepuk nepuk pundak Tetsuna, "Akashi teme! Dia bisa-bisanya percaya dengan wanita kurang ajar itu."

Aomine memeluk tubuh ringkih Tetsuna, "aku mengerti perasaanmu kau pasti sakit hati melihat mereka."

Sang dara memilih mengangguk dan menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada si dim.

Setelah dirasa Tetsuna sudah tenang, Aomine melepas pelukkannya dan menatap iris sewarna langit cerah itu, "sebaiknya kau kembali, kalau kau butuh bantuan aku akan membantumu."

Tetsuna mengngguk, "terima kasih banyak Aomine-kun maaf jadi merepotkanmu."

Aomine malah menjitak kepala Tetsuna pelan, "kita kan teman, mana mungkin kau merepotkanu aho!"

Tangan mungil mengusap kepalanya sendiri, "ittai Aomine-kun."

"Sudah lebih baik kau kembali, dan hapus air matamu itu. Si sok absolute itu tidak pantas kau tangisi."

"Ha'i!" Tetsuna buru-buru menghapus air mata yang masih tergenang di pelupuk matanya.

Aomine tersenyum tipis dan merangkul pundak kecil Tetsuna, "ayo kuantar kedepan."

Aomine mengantar Tetsuna sampai depan kantor polisi.

"Maaf ya Tetsu aku tidak bisa mengantarmu sampai kantor. Kalau bos ku tau aku pergi lagi nanti aku bisa di pecat" Ucapnya setengah berbisik kepada sahabat semasa smp nya.

Tetsuna tertawa kecil, "pffh kau tidak berubah ya dari dulu..selalu saja cari masalah dimana."

Aomine mengepalkan tangannya tak terima di bilang seperti itu, "O-oi jangan meledek ku begitu! Aku kan anak baik-baik dari smp."

Tetsuna tertawa lepas, "hahaha teruslah bermimpi menjadi anak baik Aomine-kun."

Aomine cemberut, bibirnya maju beberapa centi kedepan, "Tetsu Aho!"

"Ahomine~" Tetsuna langsung melesat lari dari hadapan si kulit eksotis itu tak mengindahkan ocehan ocehan yang berkoar dari mulutnya.

Ia berlari sambil masih tertawa kecil, lumayan membuat hatinya sedikit membaik dari pada baru sampai di kantor polisi tadi.

Beberapa saat berlari, Tetsuna menghentikan kakinya sejenak napasnya sedikit tak karuan karena habis berlari. Matanya menangkap ada beberapa pasangan yang sedang bermersaan di tanaman.

"Hah kurasa perasaanku bertepuk sebelah tangan lagi." Tetsuna hanya tersenyum miris melihat pasangan itu dan lebih memilih berjalan kembali ke kantor.

.

.

.

.

Tetsuna berdiri di depan pintu tempat ia biasa kerja. Namun kali ini tidak biasa semuanya terasa berubah ia merasa seperti bukan bagian dari dektetif ini.

 **Krek.** Tetsuna membuka pintu perlahan, didalam sana nampak Akashi sedang berbincang dengan Hikari sembari tangannya mengusap ngusap surai hitam pekatnya.

Dua orang yang baru menjadi kekasih itu langsung terkejut, Akashi melepas tangannya dari acara mengusap rambut Hikari.

"Akashi aku keatas dulu ya." Ucap Hikari disertai dengan senyuman lembut yang membuat Tetsuna ingin melempar kursi padanya.

"Baiklah.."

Tetsuna tak mempedulikan Akashi, ia memilih untuk duduk di kursi sembari membereskan tasnya yang tergeletak di meja kerjanya.

"Mau kemana?" Tanya Akashi yang sedang memainkan smartphonenya.

"Bukan urusanmu Akashi Seijuro." Tetsuna langsung menyampirkan tasnya dan pergi meninggalkan kantor lagi. Sudah muak dia berada di dalam sana lama-lama.

Akashi hanya terdiam memperhatikan pintu yang baru saja tertutup tadi.

 **TBC**

 **Hai readers! Chapter 2 udah update nih~ gimana ceritanya? Membosankan kah? Atau seru kah?**

 **Terima kasih sudah membaca sampai bertemu lagi di chapter 3 :***


	3. Chapter 3

**I Love You...Do You Love Me?**

 **Disclaimer : Tadatoshi Fujimaki.**

 **Chapter 3**

"Mau kemana?" Tanya Akashi yang sedang memainkan smartphonenya.

"Bukan urusanmu Akashi Seijuro." Tetsuna langsung menyampirkan tasnya dan pergi meninggalkan kantor lagi. Sudah muak dia berada di dalam sana lama-lama.

Akashi hanya terdiam memperhatikan pintu yang baru saja tertutup tadi.

.

.

.

.

Tetsuna bangun siang hari ini, jam 11 ia baru bangun dari tidurnya. Kemarin malam ia tidak dapat tidur dengan nyenyak kepalanya hanya terisi dua orang. Akashi dan Hikari.

Ia bangkit dari tempat tidurnya, lalu berjalan ke kamar mandi untuk membasuh wajahnya yang tampak kusut.

Sesampainya di kamar mandi, Tetsuna memutar keran air di wastafel. Air mulai mengucur keluar dari keran. Tetsuna menadangkan tangannya untuk mengambil air, lalu membasuh wajahnya beberapa kali.

Setelah selesai, ia mengambil handuk putih yang tergantung di samping wastafel itu dan mengenakannya untuk membersihkan wajahnya dan menaruhnya lagi di tempat asalnya.

Tetsuna keluar dari kamar mandi, ia berjalan ke dapur untuk membuat susu vanilla hangat.

Ia membuka lemari yang terpasang diatas kitchen set nya. Lalu mengambil kotak susu dan gelas setelah itu,ia menutup lemari lagi.

Tetsuna menyalakan kompor, kemudian mengisi air putih kedalam panci kosong dan meletakkan panci itu diatas kompor.

Sembari menunggu airnya matang, ia membuka kotak susu dan menyendok isi susu bubuk putih itu kedalam gelas.

"Arrffh!" Nigou menggongong sembari menggesek gesekkan tubuhnya di kaki Tetsuna.

Tetsuna menatap kebawah, lalu tersenyum tipis, "kau lapar ya."

Ia berjalan ke ruang tamu diikuti oleh Nigou. Tempat makan Nigou ditaruh di dekat jendela, Tetsuna berjalan kesana sembari menguap beberapa kali. Setelah sampai di dekat jendela, ia lalu berjongkok sembari menuangkan dog food di dalam tempat makan Nigou.

"Nah makanlah." Tetsuna mengacak bulu putih Nigou sebentar, lalu berdiri lagi dan berjalan ke dapur.

Tetsuna mematikan kompor dan menuangkan air hangat kira-kira setengah kedalam gelas lalu mencampuri air hangat itu dengan air biasa sedikit dan mengaduk ngaduk dengan sendok agar air dengan bubuk susu nya bercampur.

Ia berjalan ke meja makan, menarik kursi dan mendudukkan dirinya disana. Hari ini Tetsuna memutuskan untuk tidak pergi ke kantor dulu sampai ia merasa lebih baik.

.

.

.

.

Di lain tempat, Akashi sudah sampai di kantor beberapa menit yang lalu.

Rutinitasnya menjadi berubah, biasanya ia akan menjemput dulu Tetsuna kemudian baru ke kantor. Tapi setelah kejadian itu, Akashi merasa tak enak hati jadi dia memutuskan untuk langsung saja ke kantor.

Akashi membuka ponsel pintarnya, lalu mencari nomor telepon Tetsuna di kontak teleponnya. Tak butuh waktu lama untuk memencarinya. Setelah ketemu, Akashi tidak langsung menekan tombol hijau. Ia terdiam menatap layar ponselnya cukup lama. Banyak pertimbangan yang dipikirkan Akashi.

Lalu Akashi memantapkan dirinya untuk menelpon Tetsuna, ia berdeham sebentar dan menekan tombol hijau. Ponselnya ia arahkan ke telinga.

"Akashi..kau sudah datang rupanya." Hikari turun dari lantai dua dan menghampiri Akashi.

Akashi yang sedang menunggu Tetsuna menjawab panggilan teleponnya buru-buru mematikan sambungan itu,"ah ya begitulah.."

Hikari langsung memeluk leher Akashi,"kau mau minum sesuatu?"

Akashi mengangguk dan menggenggam tangan Hikari, "seperti biasa saja cappucino okay."

Hikari mengangguk dan mengecup pipi Akashi sebentar lalu melepaskan pelukkannya dari leher sang kekasih, "tunggu sebentar ya.."

Akashi menghela napas begitu Hikari sudah naik ke lantai dua.

"Sebaiknya ku telepon nanti saja lah." Akashi membuka laci meja kerjanya dan memasukkan ponselnya kedalam lalu menutup laci tersebut.

Hikari sudah turun dari lantai dua membawa segelas cappucino untuk Akashi.

"Nah ini untukmu.." Hikari meletakkan gelas itu di meja kerja Akashi.

"Terima kasih." Akashi mengambil gelas itu dan meminum isinya dengan perlahan.

"Hm jadi kau belum tau siapa pelaku rumah terbakar itu?" Tanya Hikari sembari matanya memperhatikan kertas kertas yang berserakan di meja Akashi.

"Yaah begitu ya...sepertinya ini akan sulit." Akashi menghela napas.

"Hei~ bagaimana jika aku bilang kalau aku tau dan bahkan kenal dengan pelaku nya hm?" Ucap Hikari jemarinya mengusap ngusap pipi Akashi dengan lembut.

"Apa maksudmu aku tidak mengerti?" Akashi menatap kekasihnya dengan raut wajah bingung.

"Yaah bisa di bilang...aku tau siapa pelakunya. Mau kuberitahu?"

"Kalau kau tau..kenapa kau tidak memberitahukan dari awal?"

"Hm aku menunggu saat yang tepat untuk mengatakannya sayang." Ucap Hikari. Jemarinya masih mengusap ngusap pipi kanan Akashi.

"Aku tidak mengerti...kenapa tidak dari awal? Bukanya jika lebih cepat kita bisa tau siapa pelakunya dari dulu dan tidak perlu repot repot begini."

"Hm sepertinya efek obatnya sudah berfungsi." Hikari menyeringai puas.

"A-apa maksudmu!" Akashi memegangi kepalanya, matanya terasa semakin berat saja dan meminta buru-buru ditutup.

"Jadi kau benar benar penasaran dengan pelakunya...hmm~ bagaimana jika aku bilang pelakunya adalah orang yang menjadi kekasihmu sekarang ini Akashi sayang." Hikari menatap Akashi dengan wajah meremehkan.

"Ka-kau kurang ajar!" Akashi mencoba berdiri, berhasil memang namun kakinya lemas. Ia berusaha memukul wajah Hikari. Tapi efek obat tidur sudah memengaruhinya dengan kuat. Alhasil Akashi tesungkur di lantai dan tak sanggup berdiri.

"Hoya hoya...lihat si dektetif yang terkenal kejeniusan dan keahliannya dalam menganalisa situasi. Sekarang sudah tidak ada gelar seperti itu untukmu! Hahahah!" Hikari benar benar tertawa licik.

Kau...jahat." Mata Akashi tertutup sempurna. Efek obat sudah mendominasi seluruh tubuhnya.

"Dasar payah!" Hikari langsung mengangkat tubuh Akashi dan mendudukkannya di kursi yang sempat di duduki oleh Akashi tadi.

Hikari menyanggah tubuh Akashi dengan cara meletakkan tangan kirinya di dada Akashi agar si merah tidak terjatuh. Lalu tangannya kanannya merogoh tali putih yang ada di saku belakang celananya. Yang sudah ia siapkan sejak tadi.

Ia Melilitkan talinya ke tubuh Akashi, sekarang Hikari menggunakan kakinya untuk menopang tubuh Akashi dengan cara mengangkat kakinya dan menahan tubuh Akashi di bagian dadanya. Kedua tangannya sibuk melilit dan mengikati kan nya dengan kursi yang diduduki sekarang.

Setelah selesai mengikati bagian atas tubuh, Hikari mengikat tangan Akashi kebelakang kursi. Lalu berlanjut dengan merapatkan kedua kaki dan diikat lagi dengan tali dengan kencang.

"Hah akhinya selesai.." Hikari tersenyum senang, ia mengambil ponselnya dan memfoto Akashi menggunakan ponselnya itu.

.

.

.

.

Sedangkan Tetsuna sudah selesai meminum susu nya, lalu ia kembali ke kamarnya untuk mengambil ponsel.

Tetsuna mengambil ponselnya yang tergeletak di tempat tidurnya, rupanya si biru muda lupa mematikan ponselnya kemarin.

Begitu layar utama sudah nampak, ia melihat ada notifikasi disana. Ah rupanya ada telepon.

Ia membuka notif itu, dilihatnya ada telepon dari seseorang. Dan nama Akashi terpampang di sana.

"Eh? Mau apa dia menelponku?" Gumamnya. Tapi Tetsuna tidak berniat untuk menelpon balik.

"Hm apa terjadi sesuatu disana?" Ia bergumam lagi.

"Kenapa perasaanku tidak enak ya." Tetsuna duduk di pinggir tempat tidur dan menatap layar ponselnya.

"Mungkin...sebaiknya aku kesana saja." Tetsuna bergegas untuk mandi dan bersiap siap untuk pergi ke kantor.

.

.

.

.

"Ngh.." Akashi membuka matanya perlahan. Masih sedikit lemas tubuhnya.

"Waah pangeran tidurku sudah bangun ya..ternyata efeknya tidak berlangsung lama ya." Hikari sedang duduk di depan Akashi.

Akashi langsung menatap geram Hikari. Ia ingin menegakkan tubuhnya. Tapi tubuhnya terasa kaku dan ia baru sadar kalau tubuhnya terikat.

"Kau kurang ajar! Aku benci kau! Sialan kau!" Akashi berteriak kencang. Ia merasa dirinya sangat bodoh bisa terjebak dalam permainan gadis ini.

"Hei tenang tenang..." Hikari mengusap surai merah Akashi sedangkan yang punya rambut menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Lepaskan tanganmu dari rambutku!"

"Waah maaf ya..aku malah membuatmu semakin marah." Hikari berdiri dihapadan Akahi dan menatapnya dengan tatapan meremehkan.

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini! Apa mau mu hah?!" Akashi berteriak lagi. Rasanya tenggorokkannya sudah terasa sedikit sakit.

"Ooh kau ingin tau...yakin ingin mendengarnya sayang?" Ucap Hikari sembari memainkan jarinya di pipi Akashi.

"Cepat jelaskan padaku!"

"Uuh kau tidak sabaran ya..ah baiklah akan kuceritakan." Hikari duduk lagi berhadapan dengan Akashi.

Hikari menatap Akashi serius saat ini, matanya menajam sekarang, "aku sangat membenci dektetif..bagiku mereka adalah orang sok hebat yang sebenarnya tidak bisa apa-apa. Kata simpelnya yaitu payah."

"Berani kau berbicara padaku begitu!"

"Hei tunggu dulu...aku belum selesai Akashi."

Akashi terdiam menuggu Hikari melanjutkan bicaranya.

"Kau tau dulu keluarga ku adalah seorang penjahat profesional yang tidak pernah bisa di tangkap oleh para polisi...sudah bertahun tahun keluarga ku menjadi penjahat yang sangat terkenal di mana-mana karena kepandaian kami melakukannya... tapi saat aku, ayah dan ibuku sudah selesai mencuri permata mahal di rumah seorang artis dan selesai mencuri semua uang di Rakuzan bank... beberapa hari setelah itu rumah tempat tinggal kami yang tak lain ada tempat persembunyianku di kepung oleh polisi.. ayah dan ibuku menyuruhku untuk bersembunyi, lalu aku melihat dengan mata kepalaku sendiri beberapa polisi menembaki kedua orang tua hingga tak bernyawa.." Hikari menarik napas dulu sebelum melanjutkan bercerita.

"Aku pun juga di tangkap dan di hukum sekitar 2 tahun..dan selama aku berada di penjara, aku mendengar dari seorang tahanan bahwa yang membongkar kasus kejahatanku dan keluargaku adalah seseorang bernama Akashi Masaomi. Setelah aku keluar dari penjara aku mencari cari semua mengenai Akashi Masaomi itu, dan yang kudapat katanya ia punya seorang anak yang juga seorang dektetif terkenal yang sama dengannya dan tak lain adalah kau Akashi Seijuro..." ucap Hikari dengan nada dingin saat menyebut nama Akashi dengan lengkap.

"Kenapa aku yang disalahkan?! Aku bahkan tidak terlibat dalam kasus yang di kerjakan ayahku!"

"Tadinya aku ingin membunuh ayahmu..tapi katanya ayahmu sudah pindah ke luar negeri, aku tidak punya uang untuk kesana..jadi untuk melampiaskan dendamku ku pilih kau sebagai target dan sepertinya rencanaku berhasil membuatmu dan Kuroko-chan menjadi renggang..kau tau dia sedikit merepotkan jadi kusingkirkan saja dia dari awal" Hikari tersenyum. Senyuman macam psikopat.

"Kau sudah gila!" Teriak Akashi. Ia mencoba membuka ikatan kuat tali pada tubuhnya.

"Yaah memang..lalu kenapa? Kau tak suka?" Hikari mengambil cutter dari kotak pensil yang ada di meja Akashi.

"Kau mau apa! Jangan main main dengan benda itu!"

"Eh? Kenapa kau takut dengan pisau kecil ini?" Hikari menggoreskan pisau itu ke wajah Akashi dan menimbulkan garisan merah di wajah tampannya.

"Lepaskan aku!"

"Sebaiknya kau diam saja..karena aku ingin sedikit bermain denganmu saat ini sebelum aku membunuhmu!"

Hikari mengepalkan tangannya, "hm karena kau tidak bisa bergerak sekarang..bagaimana jika aku melakukan ini!" Hikari memukul wajah Akashi dengan keras, bukan hanya sekali tapi berkali terus menerus sampai wajah sang emperor memar dan warna ungu menghiasi wajahnya.

"Waah lihat kau lebih tampan jika seperti ini." Ucap Hikari dengan nada dibuat sedikit menggoda.

Tak puas hanya wajah Akashi, Hikari menendang perut Akashi dengan kencang beberapa kali.

"Uhuk uhuk!" Akashi terbatuk batuk. Ada sedikit darah keluar dari mulutnya.

"Ah sepertinya aku sudah bosan bermain denganmu..baiklah sekarang aku akan langsung kebagian inti!" Hikari memutar mutar cutter tadi.

Hikari hendak ingin menancapkan cutter itu ke leher Akashi. Tapi sebuah peluru mengenai bagian paha kiri Hikari.

"Arrgghh! Kurang ajar! Kau penganggu!" Hikari berlutut memegangi sebelah paha kirinya, cutter nya sudah terjatuh ke lantai.

Di depan pintu yang sudah terbuka. Tetsuna sedang berdiri sembari memegang pistol yang tadi digunakan untuk menembak paha Hikari.

"Untung saja instingku benar..rupanya ada yang tak beres disini." Tetsuna berjalan mendekati Akashi.

"Te-Tetsuna...syukurlah kau datang." Akashi tersenyum tipis.

Tetsuna membuka ikatan tali pada tubuh Akashi satu persatu.

"Kau bisa berjalan?" Tanya Tetsuna.

Akashi mengangguk dan berdiri dari kursi tempat dia dipukuli barusan.

Akashi hendak ingin memukul Hikari tapi tangannya dihentikkan oleh Tetsuna, "tembakan tadi sudah cukup untuknya selebihnya kita berikan kepada polisi saja."

Tetsuna mengeluarkan ponsel dan mencari nomor telepon Aomine. Begitu ketemu, Tetsuna langsung menekan tombol hijau.

"Moshi moshi Aomine-kun..aku ada tugas untukmu, aku sudah menemukan penjahat yang kau cari selama ini." Ucapnya saat sambungan telepon sudah terhubung.

"Ha'i terima kasih." Tetsuna menutup teleponnya.

"Aomine-kun akan datang 5 menit lagi." Ucapnya menjelaskan.

Benar saja 5 menit kemudian, suara sirine mobil polisi terdengar cukup gemuruh.

Aomine langsung masuk kedalam kantor, "Yo Tetsu..Akashi!"

Tetsuna tersenyum tipis, "tepat waktu seperti biasanya."

Aomine hanya mengangguk, "tentu saja.."

Beberapa anak buah Aomine masuk kedalam kantor.

"Hei kalian cepat bawa dia kemobil, langsung borgol dia ya." Perintah Aomine kepada anak buahnya.

Hikari meronta saat dibawa paksa oleh polisi, tangannya di borgol dan dia berjalan tertatih karena paha kiri terluka.

"Akan kubunuh kau Akashi!" Teriak Hikari sebelum ia masuk kedalam mobil.

Tetsuna menghela napas begitu mobil yang membawa Hikari sudah pergi meninggalkan tempatnya sekarang.

Di kantor itu hanya tersisa Akashi, Tetsuna dan Aomine.

"Tetsuna..."

"Ada apa?" Tanya Tetsuna sembari menatap Akashi.

Akashi mendekati Tetsuna dan langsung memeluknya, "maaf aku tidak percaya padamu saat itu dan malah membentakmu begitu...aku bodoh karena sudah percaya padanya, aku mencintainya saat itu makanya kupikir kau hanya mengada ngada saja..sekali lagi maafkan aku."

Tetsuna terdiam tak menjawab perkataan Akashi ia membiarkan Akashi memeluknya sejenak.

Akashi menghirup aroma vanilla dari ceruk leher Tetsuna beberapa kali, ia merasa tenang saat merasakan aroma vanilla itu.

Setelah itu Akashi melepaskan pelukkannya.

"Ada sesuatu yang ingin kuberikan padamu.." Tetsuna merogoh isi tas yang di bawanya dan mengeluarkan sebuah amplop cokelat.

"Ini untukkmu Akashi-kun.." Tetsuna menyerahkan amplop dan langsung di terima oleh Akashi.

"Itu adalah surat pengunduran diriku dari kantor dektetif ini.." ucapnya dengan intonasi datar.

"Ke-kenapa kau mengundurkan diri?"

"Aku rasa...aku sudah tidak pantas kerja disini lagi. Semoga saja kau mendapatkan seseorang yang lebih profesional dariku Akashi-kun." Tetsuna mengukir senyum tipis yang di paksakan sebenarnya.

"Mulai hari ini Tetsu akan berkerja sebagai dektetif resmi kepolisian." Tambah Aomine.

"Baiklah aku harus pergi Akashi-kun...sampai bertemu di lain waktu."

Akashi hanya terdiam saja, tak membalas atau pun mengejar saat Tetsuna berjalan keluar kantornya dan menaiki mobil polisi.

Aomine menepuk pundak Akashi, "kau tau...kau sudah membuat Tetsu kecewa..tapi kalau kau mau merubahnya aku punya satu pentunjuk untukmu...Tetsu mencintaimu Akashi."

Akashi menatap Aomine tak percaya, "apa itu benar?"

Aomine hanya tersenyum simpul, "aku sudah memberitahu...selanjutnya terserah padamu saja, baiklah aku harus kembali ke kantor." Aomine melambaikan tangan dan berjalan pergi ke luar kantor.

Setelah mobil Aomine pergi, Akashi menatap amplop cokelat itu dalam diam.

"Tetsuna akan kubuat kau kembali padaku.."

 **~The End~**

 **Yeeeyyy akhirnya selesai juga cerita nya.**

 **Terima untuk semua pembaca fic ini..yang sudah mereview, memfav, memfollow dan silent reader.**

 **Arigatou~~**


End file.
